Dew Petal
|pastaffie=Clear Sky's Camp |namest = Kit: |namesl = Dew PetalRevealed on Kate's blog |familyt = Mother: Father: Sister: Brother: Half-Brother: Half-Siblings: |familyl = Star Flower Clear Sky Flower Foot Tiny Branch Thunder Unnamed kits |mentors = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks=''Path of Stars'' |deadbooks=''None'' }} Dew Petal is a she-cat with an unknown description. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''Path of Stars :Dew Petal is born to her mother, Star Flower and father Clear Sky, right after Star Flower escapes Slash's camp. Although unnamed, her parents are joyful and Clear Sky is especially grateful to Gray Wing, who planned Star Flower's escape. It is notes the kits are small. Thunder, days later, decides to visit Dew Petal and her siblings. Clear Sky is noted to be extra protective of them, not letting any cat see them. Thunder then leaves. :Later, Clear Sky and Sparrow Fur go hunting, he behind to think of his kits and longs to be with them. But he knows as the group leader, he must participate as well. When they catch a squirrel, Clear Sky realizes he'd never been so protective of kits and realized Thunder had once been a helpless kit too. He then feels bad that he'd been so cruel. When Slash comes and steals their prey, Clear Sky knows he can't fight because he must think and protect Star Flower and the kits. :Star Flower however didn't eat prey until the afternoon patrol came. Clear Sky tries to persuade her to eat rabbit but she refuses and tells him the kits are fine. Tiny Branch clambers onto Star Flower's flank saying he's not hungry. Flower Foot and Dew Petal wrestle while Dew Petal struggles free and declares she's won. Star Flower purrs that they're fine, saying their as strong as badgers. When Clear Sky then returns to the den, Tiny Branch asks if they can leave the den tomorrow and Clear Sky nuzzles his son's cheek, agreeing. Dew Petal cheers and leaps at her siblings tugging the moss. But Clear Sky knows that if Slash was still in the forest, no cat including his kits would be safe, making him uneasy. :When Clear Sky leaves for a meeting with Blossom, he shifts his paws guiltily watching Thunder knowing his kits this past moon had taught him how to be a better father and mate. He then tells himself to stop worrying about the past, knowing only he will be able to change the future. Suddenly when Clear Sky finds out Red, a tom he took in, was a former rogue of Slash's group. He panics his kits may be harmed by him but forces himself to calm down. :When Blossom plays with the kits, she bundles Dew Petal into the yew. The she kit squeaks in fear and delight as Flower Foot and Tiny Branch race to rescue her. They play rescue her and Blossom calls that she'll get them next time. :Then Nettle tells Clear Sky, Gorse Fur is near. The kits want to meet him but Clear Sky declines, flicking his tail that they couldn't even leave camp yet. The kits protest but Clear Sky is distracted, wondering if he could trust Red. He then tells his kits to go back to the den to keep Star Flower company. They protest once again, but go anyways. :When Thunder prepares to leave for the gathering, Clover asks if Dew Petal and her siblings are coming but Thunder tells her no, stating that they will be staying in their nest with Star Flower, tonight. :Lastly, after saving Black Ear, panicking that his kits may have been in danger, Clear Sky rests and makes amends with Thunder. He tells him that when he said Gray Wing saved his kits, he didn't just mean just save Dew Petal, Tiny Branch and Flower Foot. He also meant Thunder. Trivia *Dew Petal is named after Petal.Revealed on Kate's blog *Although she was originally said to be a dark gray she-cat with a darker tail,Revealed on Kate's blog it was confirmed her description in ''Moth Flight's Vision is the correct one. http://erinhunter.katecary.co.uk/path-of-stars-spoiler-page/comment-page-16/#comment-223446 Character Pixels Kin Members Father: :Clear Sky: Mother: :Star Flower: Sister: :Flower Foot: Brother: :Tiny Branch: Half-Brother: :Thunder: Half-Siblings: :Unnamed kits: Deceased, Residence Unknown Deceased, Residence Unknown Grandfather: :One Eye: Aunts/Uncles: :Unnamed kits: Deceased, Residence Unknown Cousins: :Dew Nose: :Storm Pelt: :Eagle Feather: :Two unnamed kits: Deceased, Verified StarClan members :Silver Stripe: :Black Ear: :White Tail: |''See more''}} Tree References and Citations de:Dew Petalru:Лепесток Росы Category:Females Category:Minor Character Category:Kit Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Early Settlers Category:Clear Sky's Cats Category:Path of Stars characters